


Popslash Drabbles, ficlets and meme responses

by bellamyrose



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyrose/pseuds/bellamyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pairing for each chapter will be listed in the summary.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Earning the Date

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing for each chapter will be listed in the summary.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey Fatone/Justin Timberlake

Joey sat with his back to the wall, watching the diners eating their meals. He'd done pretty well with himself. The resturant was making good money and he didnt' have to depend on his parents any more. He'd saved up enough for a down payment on the place by working 2 jobs and going to college on scholarship. He was pleased.

The new waiter, Justin, seemed to be having a hard time learning the ropes, however. He'd already slid on a wet spot twice and almost dropped a couple of trays of food. Joey knew he'd have to give the kid time to learn, everyone couldn't be as good at serving customers as Chris was. Of course, Chris had grown up in a large family as well and had gotten used to dodging siblings while trying to carry his food.

Joey looked around one more time, seeing that all the customers had been served and were enjoying their meals. He decided now was the best time he'd probably get all day to talk to Justin and find out why he wasn't learning the job as quickly as Joey had hoped he would.

"Justin, can I see you for a minute?"

Justin nodded his head and turned back toward the kitchen to put down his empty tray. Joey stood and followed him, stopping at the employee dining area off the hallway leading to the restrooms. It was about to become a temporary conference room.

Justin came into the room soon after Joey had sat down. Joey motioned him to the chair across from himself and waited to speak until Justin had sat down.

"Do you like this job?" Joey asked him.

"Yes, sir. I do." Justin twisted his hands together nervously.

"Can you tell me why you're having such a hard time keeping it together out there? I've seen you move at other times, and you don't seem to have a problem."

"I suppose it's just nerves. I really wanted to impress you with how well I do know the job," Justin started talking "I just want you to like me and keep me on, but I can feel you watching me and I get distracted."

"Why do I distract you?" Joey asked.

"Because I like you," Justin whispered.

Joey thought about this for a moment, elbows braced on the table and fingers laced together in front of his face.

"I'll tell you what, Justin. You go out there, block me out and do your job the best you can, and you and I will go out somewhere on your next day off. Do you think you can do that?"

"Oh," Justin looked up, a pleased smile on his face. "I think I can manage that."

He stood and left the room, determined to show Joey that he could do the job and to earn himself a date.


	2. It Won't Fit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris Kirkpatrick/Nick Carter

"It's not going to fit." Nick shook his head.

"Yes it will," Chris said, trying to squeeze it in, pushing harder than he had been.

"No, it won't, Chris."

"Yes it will, Nick. "Look, go get some Vaseline. If it won't go like it is, we can make it."

"Ew, Vaseline is icky, Chris. It's all slimy and stuff and takes forever to get off, even with soap.

"Just go get it. We have to get it in there or I'm going to explode."

"Chris, the next time you decide to buy me high heels, you better make sure they're in my size. I'm not going through this again."


	3. Sentence ficlet #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin Timberlake/AJ McLean

It had been too long since he'd been like this, on his knees on the bed, sunlight sweeping through the window and heating up the room, sweat beading on his lower back and rivulets of it running down the crack of his ass, the metal of the handcuffs digging into the delicate skin of his wrists, links clanking together each time he shifted, his breathing labored, waiting for AJ to say or do something to let him know that it was all going to be okay, that he'd done the right thing, that it wasn't going to be the end of the friendship just because he'd made the choice to do what he wanted and to do it his way, or just to punish him for doing the wrong thing and get it over with, he could handle the pain as good as he could take being forgiven.


	4. Sentence ficlet #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris Kirkpatrick/JC Chasez

It should have been easy to decide what to do next, JC was at his mercy, stretched out on the bed, muscles gleaming in the moonlight, sweat pooling at every line of muscle, handcuffs shining brightly in the dimness, his arms raised up to the headboard and the cuffs were biting in, leaving red lines across the pale skin, Chris didn't like that, but JC liked the little bit of pain, and enjoyed looking at the marks that were left when they were finished, Chris finally decided to stop looking and do what he'd wanted to do from the start, lowering himself over JC and pulling his head up for a kiss, JC might like the kink, but for Chris, there had to be love.


	5. Remembering How to Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin Richardson/AJ McLean

"Pretty, isn't it?"

Kevin's voice came from behind him, startling him from his thoughts. He'd come out to the beach to get away from it all. The party was nice, beautiful women and gorgeous men in their fancy dresses and tuxedos, and the conversations weren't revolving around him and his mistakes, finally. The rehab thing had been discussed so much it was old already and new gossip was now being parried about. It just wasn't what AJ was in the mood for tonight. He'd rather be back at the hotel watching porn, but instead was standing on Oahu beach, drinking a cup of weak coffee, and wishing he were anywhere but here.

He turned to look back at Kevin, who'd stopped a few feet away. "Yeah, it is. It's a nice night, too."

Kevin moved in to stand beside AJ, looking out over the water. "Am I interrupting?"

"Nah, just collecting my thoughts." AJ pulled his cigarettes from his pocket and lit one, exhaling the smoke into the salty night air. "Trying to remember how to live again, without the booze and the drugs to make it easier."

"You haven't been tempted, have you?" Kevin looked over, curious. "I mean, recently."

"Hell, Kev. I'm always tempted. Nobody has offered me anything or nothing like that, but if If I walk down the street, the urge is there. If I'm home watching TV, I want a drink so bad I can taste it. If I want to get laid, I talk myself out of it, because I'm so damn afraid that I'm not as much fun as I was drunk or high and that nobody will want me." AJ shoved his fingers through his hair, making it stand up in a few places. He looked over at Kevin and continued. "Not to mention, getting up the courage to even try."

"Shit, Aje. You don't even have to try." Kevin put a comforting hand on his arm, and turned to face him. "I bet you could walk back into that party, be just a little more approachable and there would be women begging to leave with you."

"Who said anything about women?" AJ said sarcastically, staring out at the ocean, taking drag after drag from his cigarette. "Maybe I want to take home a guy. Maybe I want a dick in my ass." AJ took a swallow of his now cold coffee, and looked back at Kevin to get his reaction.

"Well, you could probably get that, too," Kevin drawled, the look on his face not giving much away. "If that's what you really want."

"Sure I could." AJ drained the cup, crushed the flimsy paper and tossed it into the trash. "If I want to be front page news in every tabloid from here to Germany." He glanced back at Kevin. "Then, it would hit all the major papers when the other guys I've slept with started coming forward, and Backstreet would be over."

"So, what? You want a boyfriend? Or just a lay who'll keep his mouth shut?" Kevin asked, curious.

"Hell, Kev. At this point, I'd consider a handjob from somebody who won't talk to be a wonderful thing." AJ snorted. "It'd have to be better than my own hand."

"So, what are you doing when we leave this thing?" Kevin asked.

"Probably pay-per-view porn and righty-tighty again." AJ sighed, resigned to his fate.

"I'll be over after I shower." Kevin replied, winking.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey Fatone/Howie Dorough

Joey smiled to himself as he watched Howie try to get all the flour off his face, only succeeding in spreading more. He'd always thought Howie was cute, but this was even cuter than normal. Joey had the flour all over himself as well, but he wasn't worried about it. He could shower after the cookies were done. 

  
"Stop laughing at me, Joey." Howie paused with a hand in his hair, leaving white mixed in with the dark brown, looking over at Joey.   
  
"I'm not laughing." Joey replied, picking up the hand towel and stepping in closer to Howie. He began trying to help brush the flour off of Howie without leaving any of his own. "I think we need to make these cookies by hand, though. Nick's mixer doesn't seem to like us very much."  
  
"No, it doesn't. Do you think it might be possessed?" Howie guessed, batting a hand at Joey's attempts to clean him up. Joey stepped back a bit, handed Howie the towel and watched as he just dusted more flour on himself than he was removing.   
  
"Okay, Howie. This isn't working." Joey took the cloth back from him and turned him around to face the living room. "Go hop in the shower and get that off of you, and we'll finish these up when you get back."  
  
"Nuh-uh, no way am I going in there looking like this." Howie stopped in his tracks, turned around, and gestured to himself. 'Nick will never let me live it down."  
  
"Well, at least come over here and clean up a little." Joey motioned to the sink behind him, and stepped out of the way. "You can wash the worst of it off here and then go grab a shower."  
  
"That's a good idea. Maybe if I get enough of it off, he won't even notice as I walk through." Howie walked over to the sink, grabbed a dishcloth from the drawer and began to wash his face and hands. When he'd gotten clean, he turned to face Joey. "Well, did I get it all?"  
  
"Not quite," Joey said, reaching for the cloth. "Can I?"  
  
"Sure," Howie replied, passing over the rag and leaned back against the counter.  
  
Joey stepped in closer, and raised his hand to Howie's face. Joey could see Howie's body tense up as he moved in, and wondered why. Instead of asking, though, he just wiped gently at the spots of flour that were still on Howie's face. When he'd finished he stepped back and turned away, tossing the cloth in the sink. It wasn't like he could control his body, and being that close to Howie had made him hard, like it usually did. He braced his hands on the counter and willed his erection to go away. When that didn't work as quickly as he would have liked, he took a few deep breaths.   
  
Joey jumped in surprise as Howie lay a hand on his waist. He turned around to look at him, thankful that most of the hardness had subsided, and raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Me too, Joey." Howie looked up at him. "You aren't the only one who gets like that."  
  
"No, I know I'm not." Joey ran his fingers through his hair. "I shouldn't though."  
  
"Why not?" Howie asked, "if we both feel the same way, why shouldn't we see where it goes?"  
  
"No reason, I guess." Joey smiled. "Want to get out of here and leave these bozos to make their own cookies?"  
  
"Sure, let's go." Howie grabbed Joey's hand and led him from the kitchen. 


	7. Workaholic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris Kirkpatrick/Lance Bass

Chris grinned to himself as he pulled Lance away from the desk. He braced his hands on the arms of the chair and looked down at his boyfriend. "Don't you think you've been at that long enough?"

"Mmhuh, probably. Taxes don't do themselves though." Lance looked up and stretched to meet Chris' kiss. "Ow, my back is killing me. I think I'm gonna have to take a break for a while."

Chris waggled his eyebrows, reaching his hands out to pull Lance up from the chair. "C'mon, then. Up and attem. I'll rub you down and you can come back to this later."

Chris let Lance lean on him until they got to the bedroom, then sat him down on the end of the bed. He went to the bathroom and got a towel to cover the bed, and the massage oil from the cabinet.

He whistled as he walked back into the bedroom, making funny faces at Lance when he got close enough, making him laugh.

"Okay, off with the glasses and strip. You're not going to be able to relax if you're still in business mode." Chris pulled his glasses from his face and lay them on the nightstand.

"I'm not taking all my clothes off, Chris." Lance pulled his shirt over his head. "You and I both know if I do, things will happen and I won't get back to work tonight."

Chris snapped his fingers. "Darn, and here I was hoping to get you naked and take advantage of you."

He spread the towel out on the bed and gestured for Lance to lay down. Lance dropped his pants by the bed, leaving him in just his boxers, and stretched out on the towel. Chris climbed onto the bed as well, astride Lance's butt, so he could easily get to all the muscles in his back. He poured out some of the oil onto his hands and rubbed them together to warm it before he got started working out all the kinks in Lance's back. He spread out his hands above Lance's back, allowing some of the excess oil to drip off. Chris placed his hands on Lance's shoulders and glided them down to the small of his back, smoothing out the drips and rubbing in what was still on his hands. He added a bit more pressure after he had the surface oiled up and began to massage.

"Mmmh, yeah." Chris dug his fingers into the tense muscles of Lance's back, his slick fingers sliding easily. "If you keep doing that, I'm gonna marry you and take you home to meet my momma."

Chris grinned down at Lance, splayed his fingers and pressed his thumbs in harder, increasing the size of circles he was using. "Why, Mistah Bass. We've not even been on a propah date, yet."

Lance smiled and looked up as Chris spoke. "We may not have, but I don't know of any sweet innocent Southern belles who'd be rubbing oily hands all over my body either."

Chris leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Lance's cheek. smiling again. "Hmmm, they just don't know what they're missing then, do they?"

"They must not." Lance seemed to melt under the back rub, muscles relaxing just from Chris' touch. Well, the pressure he was using was probably helping too, Chris thought, but it was nice to think that it was from his touch.

"If you keep hangin' around me, I'll have you talking Mississippi in no time." Lance mumbled into his arm.

"Nah," Chris replied, smirking. "If you do it right, I won't be talking at all."


	8. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris Kirkpatrick/Nick Carter

The house was quiet, too quiet, Nick thought as he walked in the door. He'd been gone for two weeks, and had expected to come home and find people passed out on the lawn and all in the house as well. There should have been some sign of the parties that he knew Chris had thrown while he was gone. It was surprising that he hadn't tripped over anyone when he walked through the door, to be honest, and the place was clean, so Nick knew something was up. He'd walked on some guy's hand the last trip he'd come home from. Chris really enjoyed inviting strange people to party in a 'rival' boyband member's house.

Nick checked all the rooms, looking into the kitchen, dining room and study before making his way up the stairs to check the rooms up there as well. Nick really didn't think Chris would be up there, Chris wasn't the type to take a midday nap unless there was a reason. Nick thought about that for a second, worried. He really hoped he didn't get up there and find Chris sick. Not only did Chris not handle being sick well, Nick had just bought that comforter set.

Just to make sure, Nick checked all the guest rooms as he walked down the hallway to their room, even walking into the rooms that overlooked the back yard, to make sure Chris wasn't out there. He closed the last open door as he came back out into the hallway, and stepped over to the doorway of their room. Opening it quietly, so he didn't disturb Chris if he was sleeping, Nick turned the knob and stepped inside. Chris was on the bed, back propped up with pillows and an ice pack wrapped in a towel on his knee. It looked like he was sleeping, so instead of disturbing him, Nick just closed the door and walked back into the hall. He had an extra change of clothes in his suitcase, and he could shower in one of the guest rooms.

With that decided, Nick went to do so. He showered and pulled on his favorite pair of sweats and a tee shirt and went down to the kitchen to look for something to eat, and something for Chris as well. The kitchen hadn't been dirty when he'd glanced in it earlier, so Nick suspected that Chris had been doing the take out thing while he'd been gone. Not now, though. Nick himself had been living on take out since he'd left, and he planned to have real food now that he was home. It wouldn't be a gourmet meal, but he could heat soup and make sandwiches like a pro. That's probably all Chris would feel like eating anyway.

Nick pulled out a pan and set it on the stove. Dumping a jar of homemade chicken noodle soup that Lance's mom had given them over into the pan, he turned on the eye and propped up against the counter while the soup was heating. When it started to bubble slightly, Nick gave it a stir and turned the heat down while he made the grilled cheese. He made himself and Chris two sandwiches each, and put the first two on the griddle to cook. He poured each of them a glass of juice and searched through the cabinets until he found a tray big enough to hold the food and their glasses.

Nick turned off the heat under the soup, pulled the first two sandwiches off the grill, and put the other two on to cook. Arranging everything on the tray took a few more minutes, and by then the sandwiches were done. He pulled them off the grill and put them on the plate with the other two before spooning the soup out into bowls for each of them. Stepping back, he noticed that it was missing something, especially since this was his welcome home meal. He snorted to himself but went out to the yard and picked a flower to put in a vase for the tray as well.

Nick looked the tray over again and decided it looked pretty good. Chris would probably make fun of him for the flower, but it's not like he didn't already know that Nick was a romantic. Nick shrugged to himself. Chris would probably find something to pick on him about anyway, if not the flower, it would be something else. He picked up the tray and headed for the stairs to deliver it to his boyfriend. Nick kept a smile on his face the whole way up. He propped the tray against the wall and braced his arm underneath it as he opened the door, pushing it all the way open so he could bring the tray in without dumping their food on the floor.

Nick walked closer to the bed and set their meal down on the side table. With a small smile, Nick propped one knee on the bed and leaned over to kiss Chris awake. He grinned as Chris started to wake up, blinking sleepily and rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, babe. I'm home. Didja miss me?" Nick grinned down at him and watched as Chris realized he wasn't dreaming.

"You have no idea." Chris winced as he tried to sit up. "Justin and Brian tried to kill me while you were gone."

"Really, what'd they do?" Nick asked, sitting down beside Chris on the bed, looking concerned.

"They asked me if I wanted to go play basketball with them," Chris pouted, looking over at Nick. "They didn't tell me they were planning to play tackle basketball, though."

"Aww, you poor thing." Nick cuddled closer to Chris and threw an arm over his waist. "Want me to go beat them up for you?"

"Nah, wouldn't want all the teenies to cry." Chris turned to face Nick, and kissed him gently. "I'm glad you're home. I missed you."

"I missed you too." Nick brushed Chris' hair back from his forehead. "Do you feel like eating or do you want to nap?"

"Food! Feed me now. I need to keep up my strength to keep up with you young whipper-snappers." Chris said, smiling.

Nick laughed. "Yeah, well. They say you're only as old as you feel."

Chris put his hand over his mouth, shocked. "You pervert, you." He laughed and pulled Nick back in for another kiss.


	9. Hooligans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance Bass/AJ McLean

Lance sipped at his iced tea and watched AJ and Nick play in the yard. They'd already put together a one on one game of tackle football, AJ taking the worst of the hits, a no holds barred game of tag, again, AJ taking the most hits, and were now just chasing each other around the yard. That's what it looked like to Lance anyway. Who knows what odd Backstreet only game they were really playing?

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nick and then AJ leap across the row of flowers he'd just had planted. He'd told the gardener that he wanted a mix of wildflowers, tulips and begonias, the latter because he liked them, but he'd had the wildflowers added because they were AJ's favorite.

"Alright you two. If you hooligans demolish my flower bed, there's gonna be hell to pay." Lance yelled at them.

Nick stopped in his tracks, causing AJ to bump into him. He looked up and Lance and grinned, reaching back to elbow AJ.

"Didja hear that, AJ? Your boyfriend said hooligans." Nick laughed and wandered over to the pool, picking up JC's lounger on his way. Lance watched as his bandmate was dumped into the water, clothes, chair and all. Lance snickered to himself. JC should have known better than to sleep anywhere near Nick.

AJ walked up onto the porch to stand beside Lance, wrapping an arm around his waist and leaning his head on Lance's shoulder.

"Who the hell says hooligans, anyway?" he asked, trailing his fingers up under Lance's shirt.

"I do. You gotta problem with that."

"Nope, no problem at all. But, if you call me that in bed," AJ whispered into Lance's ear, "I'll show you what a hooligan really is."


	10. Ask For It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin Richardson/Justin Timberlake/JC Chasez

"Dirty boy." Kevin's breath tickled his ear, and Justin whimpered and pushed his hips down onto Kevin's stomach, trying to get some friction. He was turned on, so turned on he couldn't stand it.

"You like this, don't you? Being helpless like this, tied up so you can't move your hands and me holding you open so JC can see everything you've got." Kevin pulled his thighs further apart and up onto his own, exposing even more of Justin to JC's heated gaze. "I bet you want him to touch you, don't you? You want to feel him hold you open and lick you, stick his tongue in you so deep that you'll beg, get you good and loose and then fuck you."

"I've already told you, I don't beg," Justin gasped as Kevin spread him wider.

"Oh, you'll beg. That's how you got here in the first place, remember?" Justin had come over to watch movies with JC, and had almost left when he'd saw Kevin was there. He'd known that JC had been seeing him, but hadn't expected to see a member of the rival band sitting comfortably on JC's couch, looking like he had every right to be there. Justin supposed he did.

This... thing that was going on now had started when JC had gotten up to get another beer. Justin had yelled to the kitchen for JC to bring him one too, and JC had called back 'Say please'. Justin had snorted and said 'I don't beg for anyone'. Kevin had then very politely informed him that he would be begging before the night was over, and not just saying please.

"Yeah, I, oh fuck, I remember." Justin lost his train of thought as he felt JC's breath on his ass. He felt JC's thumbs pull his ass cheeks apart and a tiny gust of warm breath swept across him. A thin sheen of sweat was gathering between himself and Kevin and was giving a bit more slide to the action of his hips. Kevin stopped that very soon, though, putting his hands between Justin's thighs and his own, and holding Justin up and away from the friction. He felt JC's tongue dart out for the first taste of him, and he moaned into Kevin's shoulder. He could feel every inch of Kevin's body that was touching him and tried again to get back down to rub his dick off on Kevin's stomach. Kevin just pulled his legs farther apart and raised his own thighs to keep him that way.

Tiny flicks of JC's tongue against him, followed closely by long wet licks from his balls up to the small of his back. Justin whimpered and tried to push back for more, but Kevin held on tighter, keeping him from moving. He felt JC trace little circles around his asshole and unconsciously relaxed the muscle to let him go deeper. JC obliged, pointing his tongue and delving inside. Justin clenched his fists tight around the scarves they'd used to tie him, JC's special silk scarves that were bought and never worn. Justin thought he knew why now. A steady litany of please,ohgod,moreplease,justfuckmealready was running through his head, but Justin was being stubborn and wouldn't voice those thoughts aloud. He refused to show weakness in front of a rival.

JC pulled his tongue back and began with the long sweeps again, driving Justin crazy. He wanted the attention back on his ass, not this teasing foreplay stuff JC was doing now. He whimpered into Kevin's shoulder again, and when JC heard it he went back to fucking Justin with his tongue, just like Justin wanted. Soon, though, that wasn't enough. Justin heard himself moan over the roar in his ears and the panting of his breath. He could hear Kevin breathing hard as well, guess he wasn't as unaffected by this as he's seemed. JC pulled his tongue back out again and Justin could hear the bed shift as he sat up to look over his work.

JC's fingers brushed down his crack, over his hole and down to cup his balls. Justin moaned and arched his back to get more of the touch.

"If you want it, you're gonna have to ask for it, Justin." Kevin whispered in his ear. "He's not going to just give it to you."

Justin thought about what he'd be missing if he didn't ask. Already this night had been hotter than any he could remember and he really did want JC to fuck him, wanted it so bad he could taste it. He took a deep breath and sighed. Kevin knowing about this probably wouldn't go any farther than the other Boys, and unless JC told, none of the guys would find out either.

"Please, JC, please. I'm begging. I really want you to fuck me now." Justin felt Kevin's hands rub along his back as he spoke, soothing him, like he knew what Justin was thinking. JC shifted again and went back to what he'd been doing, driving his tongue back inside to give them all what they wanted.


	11. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris Kirkpatrick/JC Chasez

"So, aren't vacations supposed to be relaxing?" JC took a long swallow of his beer to keep from watching Chris.

"Well, yeah. I thought that was the point of us sneaking away to the Keys while you had time off." Chris raised his arm and used his tongue to catch a drip of ice cream that was running down his arm.

"I know that, man. I'm just saying that I'm not very relaxed right now."

"Why not?" Chris wanted to know. "We have sun, surf, beautiful ladies and booze. What's not relaxing about that."

"That." JC pointed at the double scoop chocolate vanilla swirl cone Chris was eating, ignoring the tiny flash of pink tongue he glimpsed as Chris caught another drip.

"What, this?" Chris teased, tongue darting out to sweep up the side of his ice cream, tracing designs in the side of each scoop.

"Yes," JC groaned. "That."

"So, you're saying you don't like when I do this?" Chris asked, running his tongue along the top of the scoop.

"I didn't say I didn't like it. I just said it wasn't relaxing me."

"Why not?" Chris asked, teasingly. "Did you want a cone, too?" He licked another long swipe up the side of the cone.

"Man, you're just teasing now. You know what I'm talking about."

"Oh, I know. I'm just taking advantage of the fact that we're on a public beach and you can't do anything about it right now."

"I could do something about it, I just won't," JC replied. "Just remember, though. You're rooming with me and we have to go back sometime."

"Good." Chris smirked. "That's what I was waiting to hear, anyway."


	12. Tease (sequel to Vacation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris Kirkpatrick/JC Chasez

It was fun to tease JC, Chris thought, especially knowing that JC would be perfectly willing and able to tease him back when they were in private, He stepped out of the shower and dried off, wrapping the towel around his waist and knotting it loosely before opening the bathroom door. JC stood on the other side, a chocolate cone held in his upraised hand, rivulets of ice cream dripping down the sides of the cone and down his arm.

Chris tried to brush past JC on his way to get some clothes on. They'd made tentative plans for dinner and drinks at the hotel resturant while they were still at the beach and he needed to get ready if they were going to get there before the dining room closed. JC stopped him with a sticky, cool hand that was placed on his chest, and he was pushed back against the wall. Chris looked up and, seeing the smirk on JC's face, knew he wouldn't be going anywhere until JC was finished with him. Not that he was complaining, mind you.

He smiled as JC grasped his hands and pushed them against the wall.  
"Keep those there and don't move them or I stop," JC said, grinning, just before he tilted the cone above Chris' chest and let the drips from the ice cream fall, droplets making trails down his chest and stomach. Chris gasped as he felt the cold ice cream hit his shower heated skin, and moaned when JC began using his tongue to chase the drops. He wanted to grab JC's head and direct him to other more interesting places, but he knew if he did move his hands, JC really would stop. Chris did not want that to happen, so he managed to control himself. When the drips that had fallen were gone, JC raised his head and moved in, pressing his body closer, letting Chris feel how much this was turning him on as well.

JC leaned his head in closer, lips brushing against the silver hoops in Chris' ear. "Have you ever had an ice cream blow job?" he asked in a whisper, cooled breath brushing over the sensitive skin.

Chris shook his head no, and felt JC's smile against his ear.

"Would you like one?" Chris heard him ask, as a cool tongue traced gently along the hoops in his ears. He nodded his head enthusiastically, almost hitting JC with his head. JC pulled back and smiled, using one finger to loosen the towel, and looking back at Chris when it fell to the floor.

"Looks like you enjoyed that." JC smirked as he dropped to his knees. "Let's see if I can tease you as well as you were teasing me out there," he said, raising the cone and dripping the melted ice cream along Chris's erection.


	13. Trade-Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JC Chasez/Chris Kirkpatrick

JC sees Chris coming toward him, holding Faith in his hands with his arms outstretched. He ducks back into the study, hoping Chris hadn't seen him. Oops, too late, he thought as he saw tiny socked feet coming through the doorway, followed closely by the rest of the baby and her daddy as well.

"Here, it's your turn." Chris says, trying to hand her off to JC.

"No, it's not." JC backs away slowly. "I got the last one."

"No you didn't." Chris holds Faith out again. "I changed one when I fed her this morning. The last one you did was last night before bed."

"Please take this one, Chris." JC pleads, still backing away from Chris and the baby. "I was about to go eat, and I'll lost my appetite if I do it."

Chris hums thoughtfully, pulling the baby back in towards his chest. "What do I get if I do?" he asks, grinning.

"I'll do the dishes for a week." JC answers quickly, stopping finally since Chris has stopped, but also because he's bumped into the wall.

"No," Chris says, "I don't' think that's enough." He sniffs dramatically. "This is an awfully smelly one."

"Blowjob?" JC says, hopefully.

"When?" Chris counters, looking intrigued.

"Tonight, after she goes to sleep." JC says, hoping Chris will take it. It's not like it would be a hardship anyway.

"You have yourself a deal," Chris answers walking back out of the room with the baby held tightly in his arms.


	14. Metal Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris Kirkpatrick/Joey Fatone

Chris had had the braces for three days when he first noticed Joey staring. At first, he couldn't figure it out. He'd thought maybe he'd had food stuck in them or something. After a trip to the bathroom, and a thorough exam of every part of his mouth that was visible in the tiny mirror, and even some that weren't, he'd just decided Joey must have a problem with him and decided to ask what it was as soon as he could. Which meant, as soon as they were alone. His opportunity came later that night when Lynn had asked him to go get some milk.

Chris agreed and had asked Joey if he wanted to come along, telling Justin he couldn't come and leaving him pouting on the couch. He walked out to the car, wishing he could afford something better than the clunker he was currently driving, but at least he had a way to get places he needed to go, which was better than he'd had at times as a child. Joey came walking from the house close behind him, and they both got in.

A few blocks from the store, Chris pulled into a deserted parking lot, empty for the night. He shut off the engine and turned to face Joey, looking at him for a minute before their eyes met.

"You've been..." He started, changing his mind about what he wanted to say as he spoke. "Do you have a problem with me?"

"No, I don't have a problem." Joey looked down at his hands twisting in his lap. "What gave you that idea?"

"Look, you've been staring at me, and I'd like to know why." Chris sighed and pushed the hair back out of his face. "We're going to have to work together and we need to get it out in the open, whatever it is, so we can deal with it."

"Chris, man. I told you I don't have a problem." Joey looked up from his lap and over at Chris.

"Well, what the hell is it then?" Chris flopped back against the seat and banged his head against the head rest.

"It's the braces, okay." Joey finally said, after Chris had sighed again.

"What about them?" Chris asked, looking back over at him.

"I like them," Joey mumbled. "They're sexy."

"What?" Chris stuck his fingers in his ears to clean them out, sure he'd heard wrong.

"I said," Joey leaned closer and pulled the fingers from Chris' ears, "I like them and I think they're sexy."

"Are you on drugs?" Chris asked, peering into Joey's eyes. "You don't look stoned."

"I'm not stoned, I'm not on drugs, and I'm not drunk," Joey said. "Look, my first girlfriend had braces and I liked them, okay."

"What did you like about them?" Chris asks, noticing the way Joey keeps looking at his mouth as he speaks. He moves closer to Joey, hoping he's right about this.

"I liked to kiss her and feel the metal against my tongue." Joey looks at his braces again, before looking back up. He opens his mouth again just as Chris reaches up with his hand and pulls his head towards him. Then there is nothing left for either of them to say as their mouths are busy.  

 

 


	15. I Can't Do This Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris Kirkpatrick/Joey Fatone/Lance Bass

The sweat is barely cooling on their bodies before Lance is up and pulling on his clothes. He loves this but it's too much now. He has to leave, has to get out of here before the feelings that have been welling up inside come bursting out. He can't do this anymore. Chris moves silently from the bed, warm brown eyes searching his face when he gets close enough and Lance closes them. He doesn't want Chris to know, doesn't want Joey to know how badly he wants to stay, how much he'd love to crawl back into bed with them and make the world go away.

Chris lets him finish dressing, just standing silently and watching. He can see Joey from the corner of his eye, propped on one elbow, looking over at them, questioning with his eyes. The questions they're asking are ones Lance can't answer yet, so he stands, waves at Joey and walks towards the door. Chris stops him as he reaches for the knob, strong hand solid against his chest.

"Where ya going?" Chris is looking at him, seeing inside him again, noticing all the things Lance didn't want him to. He looks down at his shoes, heart in his throat.

"I can't do this," he answers, reaching for the door again. "I have to go."

"What? Why?" Chris strokes his hands lightly across his chest, still holding him in place, but the touches are soothing, calming.

"I.. I just can't." Lance watches the way Chris' hand sweeps across his Tshirt, paying attention to the strength in them, the results of years of hard work. He starts a bit in surprise as Joey's arm wraps around him from behind and comes up to join Chris' in its exploration. He has to get out of here. He promised himself he wouldn't get between them.

He'd been fine with this thing they had going until a few weeks ago. He'd noticed himself watching them more than usual, and spending more time with them, together and separately. He'd brushed it off as just a friendship thing for a while, and had just gone with it. Until he realized that he didn't want to leave at the end of the night when the sex was over, didn't want to leave them at all. He'd been taking what he could get for a couple of weeks now, revelling in being with them.

Until just a few minutes ago, when he'd been laying between them on their bed, and Joey had turned to him, pressing a kiss into his shoulder and whispered 'I love you'. His breath had caught in his throat. He hadn't ever heard Joey say that to Chris and he was so afraid he'd be the reason they broke up. He didn't want that to happen. They were too good together for him to come between them.

Lance brings his hands up and stills the ones moving on his chest. He finally looks up and into Chris' eyes. He took a deep breath and decided to just tell them the truth. It couldn't hurt any worse than it did already.

"I can't do this, anymore." Lance pulls away from Joey and stands so he can face them both. "It's not casual for me anymore and I don't want to come between you."

"What? You think this is casual for us?" Joey asked, looking at him bewildered. He looked down then, at his feet, shoulders shaking gently.

"You idiot." Chris said, laughing, stepping in closer to wrap his arms around him. "It's not casual for us either. We both love you and we talked about this happening before we even asked you to join us."

Joey walked back over as well, and wrapped his arms around the both of them. He pressed a gentle kiss on each of their heads, before unbuttoning Lance's shirt. "Come back to bed. It's not the same without you in it. Both of you."


	16. Bye, Bye, Bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris Kirkpatrick/Lance Bass

"Bye, bye. Bye, bye. I gotta get away, I gotta go," Chris sings quietly under his breath as he hooks up the Playstation2, messing up the words but not really caring.

"Is that a hint?" Lance's bass drawl asks from behind him, startling him and making him jump. Chris twists around to look up at him.

"What?"

"I said, is that song supposed to be a hint?" Lance repeats, exasperated look on his face, as he sits down on the couch.

"Why the hell would I do that?" Chris asks, looking at Lance like he's crazy. "Do you want me to go? Is that why you're asking?"

"Chris," Lance sighs, "I wouldn't have asked you to move in if I was just going to ask you to leave again."

"What gave you the idea that I wanted to leave, then?" Chris asks, laying the AC cable down and walking over to sit next to Lance.

"What, you mean other than the fact that you've been singing that damn song for three days now?" Lance asks, steeling his face into one of indifference. "Maybe the fact that you've not spent much time here at all since you moved in three weeks ago. If you're just now hooking up the playstation, you've not been here much at all."

"With you in New York, I didn't see much reason to be here." Chris said, quietly. "I've been following Justin around and hanging at JC's until close to time for you to come home."

"What about the song?" Lance asks, curiously.

"That's just a case of a song that you hear and it won't go away." Chris stated. "I heard it the other day at C's and it got stuck in my head.

"Oh," Lance said, blushing. "So you don't want to leave then?"

"No, you idiot. I moved out here to be with you. I certainly didn't pack up all my stuff and move it across the country and into your house just to move it back out as soon as you got home."

"Oh, um, oops." Lance ducked his head. "I'm sorry, Chris I thought you were planning to leave me."

"Come here, you," Chris says, pulling Lance closer and hugging him. "I love you and I'm not leaving."

"Not even if I pay you?" Lance asks, smiling up at Chris.

"I dunno." Chris grins in return, "How much do you have?"


	17. Just Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin Richardson/Lance Bass

He's gorgeous, Lance thinks, breathing deep of the new baby smell-shampoo clean and powder fresh, and closing his eyes when he feels the tears coming. This, this is the whole reason he'd done it, why he'd come out the way he had. Kevin wasn't ready yet, but Lance understood. He wanted to have a son to carry on the family name first. Now Mason was here though and things were all finally coming together.

He leans back into Kevin's chest, and waits as Kevin wraps his arms around them both, pulling Lance into him and cradling Mason in his hands. It's like a dream come true for Lance. He'd given up on having a family of his own when he'd come out. Now, though, Kevin was here and offering to share his son, giving Lance an opportunity to be a dad, like he'd always wanted. He blinked back the tears again, enjoying being held close and loved unconditionally. Mason wasn't old enough to know who he was yet, but just knowing that he'd love Lance for how he treated him was enough to make him have to fight the emotions.

"It will be okay, Lance," Kevin said quietly, speaking into his ear to keep from waking the baby. "We'll all be just fine."

Lance just nods and leans his head back onto Kevin's shoulder, holding Mason closer. His family is here now. It will be just fine.


End file.
